


Big Spoon.

by shawnslittlepeach



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach
Summary: short sweet and fluff.





	Big Spoon.

You and Shawn had gotten into a groove when it came to your nightly routine. You’d wind down from your day with a few episodes of Greys. Then a shower, followed by brushing your teeth (of course making face at each other in the mirror) sometimes, he’d do a face mask with you, and then it was off to bed. But tonight you wanted to switch things up a bit. 

When you walked back into the bedroom, Shawn was already comfortable under the covers waiting for you, and instead of sliding into your usual place in front of him you shimmed under the sheets behind him wrapping an arm around his waist. 

You barely got a chance to give him a proper cuddle before he’s turned around in your arms facing you a wide smirk on his face. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” 

“What?” 

“Honey, come here.”  He starts dragging you over his chest in an attempt to get you back in your usual spot. 

You sit up, straddling his waist, his hands resting on your thighs. 

“No. I want to be the big spoon.” You say innocently, and he starts to laugh.  

“What's so funny?” you pout, which only makes him smile wider. 

“Honey you’re a whole foot shorter than me it's literally impossible.” 

“No, it’s not.” 

“Yes, it is.”  

“Humor me.” you sass. You roll yourself off of him shoving hat his shoulder, “Turn around.” He doesn’t move, just looks at you laughing at your little hissy fit. “Come on.” 

“Alright bossy.” He chuckles, getting himself comfortable under your sheets. 

You move back under the covers adjusting yourself just right, wrapping yourself around him like a little koala, placing a few of kisses to his back. After a few moments, you feel him relax into you and he lets out a deep sigh. 

“Mmm, this is actually kind of nice.” 

“See. I told you.”  


End file.
